The Labyrinth: The Continuing Story
by Kiki Havok
Summary: If you're a person who likes The Labyrinth or the band A.F.I., then this story is for you! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

The Labyrinth: The Continuing Story 

  


Chapter 1: New Blood to the Kingdom

  


A young man stood at an open window, peering through with his deep brown eyes. He reached up and pushed away some strands of his long, black hair that were hanging close to his face. He liked having long hair but sometimes it just got in the way. He continued his gaze out the window as he let out a deep sigh.

  


He wasn't just looking at anything, but he was looking at the labyrinth. He remembered times when he and his younger brother, Hunter would play in there. They would always run away from their little sister, Nina. They would try to hide from her, but she never was one to give up. He also remembered how many times they had gotten lost inside the elaborate maze, but they still had fun. That is until their father, Jareth would find them and punish them for not behaving properly and for leaving their youngest sibling behind. He remembered the words his father would say, "You have royal blood! Now act like you do and act like you should. . .or I shall throw you both into the bog of eternal stench." Even when they were younger and most of what their father said had scared them, this did not. They knew that even he would never throw his own children into that awful place. Them having royal blood and all. . .He smirked at his thoughts for taking what their father had said and using it in a sarcastic tone.

  


Just then, his thoughts turned to a young beauty who had long, unruly hair like his and brown eyes that shone with curiosity. He had developed most of his traits from his mother. . . 

  


His father had married a woman who once lived in a land that was above their's, her name was Sarah. She was well known in the underground as the one who defeated the cold and evil Goblin King, Jareth. They had married when Sarah had traveled down to the labyrinth for a second time to confess her feelings for the usually cold Goblin King. He, for once, pushed his stubborn nature aside so he could tell her that he felt the same way.

  


Davey knew most of details of his parents story since he had asked his mother to tell him that as a bedtime story when he was younger. He had heard the story several times, from his mother, and from others who would fill him in on the gruesome details that his mother would always leave out.

  


He once again looked out the window and as he did so, he ran his fingers through his long, unruly hair. His, all of this was his. His father had resigned his position as the Goblin King a year ago today. He had given the title to his oldest son, Davey. 

  


Davey was unsure of his fathers decision at first, but as time went on, he came to the conclusion that the role of the Goblin King was not as difficult as it seemed. Of course, that could be because nothing had really happened since the day his father and mother had gotten married. He had a whole kingdom to rule, but still he was incredibly bored. It's the same routine day after day. . .why couldn't Hunter have been the Goblin King. He would have loved this job, that's if you want to call sitting around here with nothing to do a job.

  
  


Another sigh escaped the lips of the tiresome and bored Goblin King. The only good thing about being the King was that he could visit the other world, the world above his cold and damp one. He went there frequently, but he didn't go there to look for some poor pitiful fool who would wish away themselves if they knew how. He had been going to the land above his to view a certain girl. He had grown quite fond of this girl though he did not know why. She didn't even know about him, he just watched her from a distance. She never knew he was there and he sometimes wondered what her reaction would be if she knew that his eyes were almost always on her.

  


"Your Majesty. . .I'm sorry to bother you, but your father wants to speak with you."

  


Davey turned around and saw a pair of dark brown eyes looking closely at him. It was his servant, though he did not like to think of Jade like that. He was more of a friend than anything else. After all, he had known Jade ever since the day his father had hired him to watch over his three children. . .he didn't know why Jade was still around because it was clear that he nor his brother and sister needed a care-taker anymore. 

  


"What does he want from me now, Jade? And don't call me 'Your Majesty', call me Davey." He watched as a small smile appeared on Jade's face.

  


"That is awfully kind of you, but I think it would be best if I call you by your title, Your Majesty. . . 

  


Davey looked on as a smirk came across Jade's face, "That's very funny. . .Now, what does my father want me to do? I hope he's not planning something behind my back. I hate when he does that!" He ran his hand through his hair again, frustrated at always being called on by his father.

  


Jade once again smirked at the young Goblin King, "I have no idea as to what his plans are, but it might have something to do with your eighteenth birthday that, let me remind you, is coming upon us quickly. Now, he wishes to see you right away so lets not sit here and chit-chat any longer."

  


Davey frowned but did as he was told. Odd how he was always being ordered around when he was the King and could do whatever he pleased. Or so he thought that's how it would be like when he was younger, but it seems that every assumption he had about being a King was proven false when he became one himself. "I will go. . .," under his breath he added, "even though I don't want to."

  


He was sure that no living creature in the underground had heard him, that is until Jade replied, "But you have to obey your father's wish, don't you? What kind of King would not obey his fathers words. . ."

  


"This kind of King wouldn't mind doing that. . ." Davey took one look at Jade's highly amused face before turning his back on his friend and walking out of his bedroom door.

  
  


A/N: Okay, tell me what you guys think! I know this chapter isn't so exciting, but it's just an introduction to the story so stay put and read! Thanx! Also, if you do like this story, please check out my other one which just so happens to be my first story ever . . . this is my second! My friend also writes stories, her pen name is Nina Heart. Merry Christmas everyone!


	2. Here's Nina!

The Labyrinth: The Continuing Story

  


Disclaimer: I don't own nor make any money off of Labyrinth. . .oh yeah! But I do own A.F.I.!!! Yep! . . . . . Okay, I lie. . .I don't own them either. . .though I wish I did! Lol, well, enjoy the story! I forgot this in the other chapter, but you know what, they are not mine! There!

  


Chapter 2: Here's Nina!

  


Nina was too busy skipping down the hall to notice anything else. Her long black hair bouncing up and down with every step she took. She grew red in the face when she thought of all the times Hunter would tease her because of the way her hair and eyes were mismatched. Her eyes were like her father's and her hair was a mix between her mother's and her father's. Her hair was a deep black, but near her face there were two silver pieces that would always shine so bright in the sun. . .she hated that!

  


Instead of dwelling on her brothers rude comments, she decided to let her mind wonder somewhere else. Even though she probably shouldn't be thinking of things like this she found herself smiling to herself as she thought of him. . .

  


And then, . . .she ran into someone and with a loud thud she fell right on her ass. "Owiee! That hurt! Why don't you watch where you're going, you bast. . ."

  


"Now, now. . .what would father say if he heard those words coming out his little daughter's mouth?"

  


Nina looked up at her older brother and smiled, "Well I would imagine him saying, 'That's my girl', what do you think?"

  


She saw a smile appear on Davey's face and he held out a hand to help her up, which she took gladly. She didn't think she could get up on her own with a now, black and blue butt. "You know that really did hurt!"

  


His smile grew even wider, "I'm really sorry about that. . .but you know, you weren't really paying attention either. What were you thinking about? Well, whatever you were thinking about, it must have been quite special cause you looked like you were in pure bliss. . ."

  


Nina felt her face go red and she was sure he had noticed this because he continued talking. . .

  


"What were you thinking about, Nina? Your face is a nice red color. . .perhaps you were thinking about a certain guy?" Nina felt her face color even more but he continued with the interrogation. "It was about a boy, wasn't it?! Well, well, our Nina is growing up so fast on us! So, whose the guy. . ."

  


Davey was interrupted when a very annoyed Jade walked into the hallway, "What is going on here?!"

  


Davey was about to answer when he saw that Nina's face had gone an even deeper shade of red. He tried to hide the smile that was forming, but was sure that they could see the small grin anyways. "Well, I have to be going. . .but, if you really are that curious as to what was going on here, then why don't you ask Nina about it. I'm sure she's just full of information. . ." and he added under his breath so only she could hear, "and secrets. . ."

  


Nina gave Davey a death glare which only got worse when Jade replied, "And what secrets would that be, Nina? You know that we live in the Underground, where secrets do not remain that way for long. . ."

  


Nina heard Davey let out a little chuckle as he turned his back on the two pairs of eyes that were watching him retreat. "Well, I always like to make a fantastic entrance and not to mention, an amazing exit. See you kids later!" And with that, he turned a corner and was out of sight.

  


**********

  


Jade looked at Nina's angry face with immense curiosity. What had Davey said that made her so angry? She looked as if she was going to explode and throw a mad fit!

  


Jade heard her cough, which brought him back to reality. "If you're done staring at me, I would like to ask you a question."

  


He finally realized that ever since Davey had left, he had been staring at the young girl. He shook his head and tried to regain some of his composure. "I'm sorry, little one. I didn't mean to stare at you. Now, what is this question you wan to ask me?" Jade smiled as he saw her eyes shine when he called her by her old nickname. She has grown up so much, he had too but his looks hadn't changed as much as hers did. Granted, she still had the same mismatched eyes like her father and her hair was pretty much the same, but it was much longer now. She has grown up to be such a beauty. . .

  


"Well, I was wondering. . .would you play a game of Mai-Zing with me? I have grown so bored. . .and no one can play with me _'cause their all to busy_! So, will you?"

  


Jade saw the hope in her eyes and he didn't want to bring her spirits down by rejecting the offer so he accepted. "I would be more then happy to play Mai-Zing with you," he held out his arm for her to take a hold of. "Well, shall we go and have some fun?"

  


He watched as the excited girl nodded her head and looped her arm in his, "I'm more than ready to have some fun! I was extremely bored!" Their eyes met and for once in Jade's life, he couldn't say anything. 

  


**********

  


Nina felt the color rise in her face, once again. She was the first one to look away, though it had taken her a while to do so. "Thank you, Jade," she heard her voice say so softly that she wasn't sure he had heard.

  
  


Nina looked up to see Jade smile and she felt her heartbeat racing even faster then she ever thought possible. "What reason is there to thank me?"His voice as soft as Nina's had been when she had thanked him.

  


"For being you. . .," she didn't know why she said it, but she had and that conversation was now over. "Now, come on! Let's go play Mai-Zing!" and with that she was running as fast as she could. Until she realized that she didn't hear any footsteps behind her. . ., she turned around and looked at Jade with a look of confusion and frustration on her face. "Come on, Jade! Last one there is a rotten egg!"

  


This time when she had started running, she heard footsteps sounding on the hard floor. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Jade was running after her and she also saw a smile on his face. This is gonna be more fun then the time I poured salt all over Hunters head! She laughed at the memory of him cursing while trying to get the white food particles out of his hair.

Oh yes, something inside told her that they were going to have a lot of fun today! 

  



	3. Birthday Party

The Labyrinth: The Continuing Story

  


Disclaimer: You know what?. . . I own The Labyrinth and AFI! HAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Yep, they are all mine!!! . . . . . . . . .Ok, I lie. I own nothing! I'm poor!!

  


Chapter 3: Birthday Party. . .

  


Davey smiled to himself as he saw his sister running joyfully down an empty hallway with Jade not to far behind her. They would make a good couple, he thought to himself, but there's no way that father would ever approve. His smile quickly changed to a frown as he remembered that his father had sent for him. . .how long ago was that, anyway? Oh well, it doesn't really matter, better late than never I say. 

  


Davey turned the corner he was at and. . .ran into somebody! "Shit! What is this? Run into Davey day?!"

  


**********

  


Hunter had been enjoying a nice walk down an almost empty hallway when he came across an odd site. Was that Nina running down the hall? Had to be. . .I would recognize that hair anywhere! 

  


He was just about to run toward her to tease her some more when he noticed that Jade was close behind her, laughing and running also. What is going on here? He decided it was none of his business but he still wanted to know. . .Hunter crept around the corner, unaware that someone was on the other side. He never even saw it coming and apparently, neither did the other person.

  


"Shit! What is this? Run into Davey day?!"

  


Hunter smiled, "Sorry, dear brother, didn't see you there!" He nearly fell to the floor in laughter at the sight of his brother. Davey was laying flat on the floor and the look of annoyance on his face was priceless! But the best thing about his fall was his hair, it was everywhere! Certainly not the usual perfect locks that Davey was known for.

  


**********

Davey looked up at Hunter who was laughing hysterically at the whole predicament. "Tell me Hunter, . . . " he glanced up at Hunter who stopped laughing and was now looking at him with eyes full of confusion, "how's my hair?"

  


With that, Hunter fell into the floor in hysterics. . .and Davey just smiled at his younger brother as he tried to get up. Now I know how Nina felt when I ran . . .wait, I? She ran into me! Anyways, now I know how she felt! Man, does my ass hurt!

  


"Oh yeah, do you know that father is looking for you? He seemed pretty angry, said something about how 'that boy' is never on time for anything!" 

  


Davey felt all the color drain from his face. . .what time was it now? Was his father that upset with him? "Shit! I have to go! See ya, Hunter!" He didn't even wait for a reply, he just ran as fast as legs would allow him. He had a feeling that he was gonna receive an earful tonight. . .

  


**********

  


"Here we are! Time for Mai-Zing!" Nina said as she bounced up and down with a look of pure happiness on her face.

  


Jade looked at the young girl and he tried to remember a time when a simple game would make him this happy and excited. " Yes, here we are. I'll go get the game and you can sit here and wait, ok?" He watched Nina's beautiful but strange hair flow everywhere as she shook her head yes. He forced his eyes from her and went to retrieve the game.

  


**********

  


Nina smiled to herself as she watched Jade go to get the game. He was so nice and sweet. . . and he was a servant so if her father ever knew how she felt. . .She shivered at what could happen if her father ever found out that she had feelings for Jade. Jade could be thrown out of the castle and sent to another. Or even worse. . ., but father would never do that, would he?

  


**********

  


Jade smiled as he finally found the game. . .it was buried under a lot of other junk. Now time to return to my Nina. . .my?! You can't think like that Jade! She is a princess and you, what are you. . .just a poor, hopeless, servant! That's what I am and that's how it will always be. Now, its time to return to the former Kings daughter. . .

  


Jade walked out of the roomy closet and over to the table Nina was sitting at. He placed the board game down and looked up, expecting to see a happy, spirited young girl sitting across him, but he frowned at what he saw instead. Oh, it was Nina, but she seemed out of it or upset about something. "Little one, are you okay?"

  


He saw Nina's head jerk up as if she didn't even realize he was there until he spoke. He heard a soft voice speak, "I'm fine. . .I was just uhh, thinking."

  


Jade raised an eyebrow, "About what, exactly?" He could have kicked himself just then! Why did he ask that? It sounded as if he was implying something. . .

  


**********

  


Nina's eyes grew wide at Jade's comment but she had decided to ignore it. "Oh good, you found the game! Shall we play then?" Nina saw Jade look at her, something was in his eyes but she couldn't tell what it was. She couldn't take his eyes anymore! They were filled with something she had never seen before. . .she had to say something to get his attention! "Are we gonna play, or what?"

  


She saw Jade slowly nod his head as he reached for a chair. What is going on here? Why is my heart beating so fast and why did Jade look at me like that? Whatever it was, I'm going to find out. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what. . .

  


**********

  


Davey slowly opened the door to his fathers study and walked in. "You sent for me?" he said using a quiet voice he didn't even know he had.

  


Davey winced as he heard his father's cold voice reply, "Yes, I did sent for you. . .an hour ago!" He saw his father emerge from the shadows, looking very angry and upset. "Davey, where have you been?! We've been waiting for you to grace us with your presence!"

  


Davey glared at the man he called father, he knew that his father was a stubborn mule and he wasn't going to let his father intimidate him. "We?" Davey said, never having his eyes leave his fathers for a second.

  


"Yes," came another voice Davey was familiar with, "both of us have been waiting for your arrival, but now that you're here. . .we can get down to business." 

  


Davey glanced at his mother, her dark hair cascading down like his. "And what do we have to talk about, mom?" He smiled inwardly as he saw her face lit up. She had always hated it when we called her mother, she told us to call her mom instead. Davey didn't like it though, it sounded. . .weird.

  


"Your mother and I were discussing your eighteenth birthday and how it would be best if we threw a big party. One where all the lovely, single ladies could get a chance to dance with the Goblin King, himself."

  


"I knew it! You're throwing this big birthday bash, bigger than any party I've ever had before, just so you can find me a queen! Well, you can forget about it because there is no way that I'll ever find anyone worth meeting in this hell hole!" Davey was furious, how can they do this to me? Don't they know that my heart is already set on someone? No, they wouldn't, and they couldn't know. They can't know that I love someone in the other world. . .

  


"Davey? Davey?! Are you listening to a word I say? You will go and you will find someone who is fit to be a queen!" Jareth's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head.

  


Davey felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and saw his mother standing beside him. "Davey, there will be many women there, you can't know that there will be no one there who will be a perfect match for you. Please, just go and look, that's all we're asking for you to do. It's not like we're asking you to get married on the spot, we're just asking for you to go. Is that alright?"

  


Davey let out a sigh and turned to his father, "I will go, but I won't choose just then. . .Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

  


Jareth's eyes blazed as his stubborn son turned and began to walk away, "On the Saturday after this one, your birthday celebration will be. Oh, and before you leave, where are you going exactly?"

  


Davey felt his muscles tense, but he continued walking and in that quiet voice he used earlier, he told Jareth where he was going. "I'm going to the other world, if you need me. . .I'll be there." And without another word, he transformed into a dark being and flew off.

  
  


A/N: Okay! That's it for this chapter! Hope you like! Thanx to Nina Heart and TopazQueen1188 for the awesome reviews!! Okay, I'm out of here!!

  
  
  
  



End file.
